


For Science

by Emeraldawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, References to Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This pulling away thing Derek did every time they got to the good dicks-will-finally-meet part, had to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science

**Author's Note:**

> For week 3 of mating_games
> 
> Ok this week was different. Non penetration. I CAN use oral sex, but not penis, toys or fingers can be inserted. So I choose masterbastion! And a hand job, and some slight oral. So not really masterbastion at all.
> 
> Thank you to killparakat for another great beta job at the drop of a hat.

Stiles’s head fell back so hard it bounced twice on the mattress, causing his sight to blur briefly. “Damn it, Derek! _Again?_ ” Stiles glared at Derek, who was standing by his desk. Stiles gasped like he had just finished suicide runs, bare chest shining with sweat. 

“Call me crazy, but I’m beginning to see a pattern.” Stiles sat up, swinging his feet to the floor. “And don’t even use those eyebrows against me. You always stop before the pants come off, so spill.”

Derek huffed, running his hand through his hair. “Stiles, it’s not you-”

“Oh, you are _not_ pulling the ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ card on _me_. If it was you, you wouldn’t have come back, what, seven times? Don’t bullshit a bullshiter. Is it because I’m a dude?”

Derek shook his head.

“The age thing? The fact I’m human? Is it because you wear tight jeans and can’t…?”

“No! It’s not. It’s the knot.”

“The knot? _The_ knot?” Stiles’s eyes widened and trailed down Derek’s chest to the bulge in his jeans. “You mean, your dick…?” Stiles curled his fingers, forming a loose circle in the air. Derek’s face reddened, but he nodded. “Oh, man, I gotta see this!”

“Stiles, no! Just... no.. It’s… different.”

“So? Oh, dude! You think it’s going to freak me out!” 

Derek glared at Stiles from below his lashes.

“Come on; it can’t be that bad. Let me see it!” Stiles licked his lips, outright staring at Derek’s crotch. 

“Now? But –”

Stiles rolled his chair closer to the bed, patting it with a wolfish grin. “Yes, right now. Here, in fact.”

Reluctantly, Derek moved toward the chair, lowering himself into it. 

“No!” Stiles yelled, reaching to open his nightstand drawer. 

Derek paused. “No?”

“Pants off, first. Everything off. Come on, come on.” Grumbling, Derek unbuttoned his fly and pushed his pants down past his hips, onto the floor, giving Stiles his first view of his nude ass. “I guess I don’t have to worry about buying you sexy underwear for Valentine’s Day. Here.” Stiles passed over the bottle. 

“It’s not some crappy scent like strawberry, is it?” Derek squeezed a gob of lube into his hand, tossing the bottle onto Stiles’s bed.

“I hang out with werewolves, remember? I can’t have my junk smelling like cheap lip gloss. Now, let’s see this thing!”

“Why do I even bother?” Derek opened his legs wide on the armless desk chair, hooking his feet behind the legs.

Stiles sat on his bed, leaning forward. “Because you love me.”

Derek snorted. “Debateable.” For the first few strokes, Derek started from base, sliding upwards, covering his cock with slick lube. Curling his fingers, Derek increased to a fast rhythm, stroking with a tight fist. 

“You’re… thick.” Stiles leaned in closer, watching Derek’s cock fatten under his fingers. Stiles wanted to trace the veins with his tongue, feeling the blood pulsing and Derek’s cock twitching under him. 

“Do you need help? I can...” Stiles swallowed thickly, trying to moisten his dry mouth.

“Pants. Take ‘em off.” 

Stiles scrambled, almost tripping on air in his haste to follow Derek’s request. Grabbing the lube, Stiles popped the cap with his thumb. “No.” Derek’s voice was husky. Broken. “Just - open your legs. Let me see.” 

Being exposed to Derek sent a shiver down Stiles’s spine. He felt his heart race under Derek’s steady gaze, not unlike the first time Derek had pinned Stiles up against his own bedroom door. 

“God, Stiles. Your scent. I can smell how much you want me. I - Ah!” Derek’s free hand gripped the seat of the chair, tightening, as Stiles watched the base of Derek’s cock swell impossibly large.

Stiles dropped to his knees, scooting closer to Derek. Reaching out with one finger, Stiles traced around the curve of the bulge. The skin was stretched smooth, swollen around the knot. “Wow, that feels _hard_.” Derek whimpered. “Am I hurting you?” 

“No,” Derek choked out, tightening his grip on the seat with his free hand. Stiles could hear the fabric rip slowly from the claws.

Stiles leaned in closer, nose touching Derek’s knot, taking in a deep breath of sweat and musk and causing Derek to growl. Stiles looked up at Derek’s face from under his lashes. Derek’s eyes flashed between his human green and his beta blue. 

“Stop?”

“No.” As if to invite Stiles to explore more, Derek moved his hand, clutching the chair on the other side and leaving himself completely open. 

Stiles grasped Derek firmly, sliding his fingers down toward Derek’s knot. He could see why Derek would be nervous - the thing was large enough that even Stiles’s longer, tapered fingertips couldn’t reach all the way around. But that didn’t make Derek less hot in Stiles’s eyes, or make Stiles want him less. Rubbing his thumb along the underside of Derek’s cock, Stiles leaned in and followed the path with his tongue, continuing down around the knot and up along the underside, swiping around the head. 

Twisting his hand around the bulge, Stiles looked up when he heard Derek choke out his name. Stiles felt Derek twitch in his hand, before Derek’s eyes widened and his eyes burned bright blue. Without warning, come spraying right onto Stiles’s face. 

“Stiles! Shit. I’m-”

Laughing, Stiles wiped a gob of come off his cheek. “It’s fine, just... not what I was expecting. Umm... how long can it stay hard like this?”

Derek shrugged. “Minutes. Hours. Depends on the… circumstances. Stiles, I understand if you...” 

“Stop! I _want_ to. We can work up to your knot, Derek. We just have to get creative.” 

And research. Lots of research.


End file.
